


Don't Be Scared, It's Only Love That We're Falling In

by EvenstarSelene



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl Is A Math Whiz, Established Canon Relationships, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenstarSelene/pseuds/EvenstarSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon is a man reformed. After finally turning over a new leaf, he's taken advantage of his natural gift for numbers and has become a teacher at the local high school.<br/>Everything should go great, and it was... </p><p>Until 3rd period on his first day.<br/>The day when he met the girl that was sure to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I'm really excited to share this story that I've cooked up in my little brain with all of you.  
> First of all, I know the subject of Teacher/student relationships isn't everybody's cup of tea, but c'mon who wouldn't want sexy Daryl Dixon to be their teacher? !?  
> So I really hope you enjoy, leave me feedback if you feel so inclined, it would be much appreciated.  
> Oh, and yes, the title is ripped off from the Lifehouse song of the same name.  
> (I highly recommend you listen to the song btw, it feels very Bethyl-y hehe)  
> So, on with the show!
> 
> Selene The Evenstar presents....

"Beth! C'mon hurry up lazy bones, you gotta get up!"

Beth Greene groaned and swatted away her pestering sister and turned around to the other side of the bed and tried in vain to settle back into her blissful sleep. Of course, her sister Maggie was having none of it.

"Beth hurry up! If you don't get outta that bed right now, I'm just gonna head off to school without you. I'll tell Glenn to just take off, and guess what? You'll have to walk to school, how's that sound?"

"Just a few more minutes, please." She moaned, her face smashed up in to her fluffy pillow as she begged for extra sleeptime.  
Just as she began to doze off again as she was confident that her sister had taken pity on her and left her to her sleep, she felt a cushiony blow to her lower back and upper legs, jolting her fully awake in an instant before another blow landed square on her butt. Maggie only laughed as she tossed the pillow aside and secretly congratulated herself on waking her younger sister.

"For goodness sake Maggie, you damn near made me piss myself!" Beth hissed as she rolled out of bed with a nest of messy hair sticking out all over the place and sleepy eyes.

"Glenn is gonna be here any minute, and if you want a ride, you better light a fire under your lazy behind. I can't believe you slept in, especially since its the first day of school Beth, sheesh." Maggie said as she walked away, leaving her younger sister alone in the room.  
Beth dragged herself to the neat little bathroom and looked at the mess she was in the mirror. She could hardly believe that she was a senior now! That simple realization made her grin and she felt herself flood with a newfound energy and enthusiasm. She showered quickly and easily made it out in record time before blow drying her hair and doing a cute little ponytail. She made it a point to wear her nicest, bright yellow sundress with the fine floral print that her lovely mom had made for her. After all, she needed to look nice to make a good impression on her new teachers. After putting on her cream colored flats, she started to look in her book bag to make sure she had everything she could possibly need.  
Pens, check.  
Pencils, check.  
Notebooks, agenda, binder, filler paper, extra erasers, gum.  
Check check check check check check.  
Schedule?  
She pushed around a few of her notebooks and looked in the folder of her binder, and she found the small little schedule with all of her classes printed on. She looked over it, and smiled.  
She had taken most of the hard required classes in her underclassmen years, and now she had a very simple, easy schedule for senior year.

1st period: AP English- Ms. Peletier Room 112  
2nd period:12th grade History- Mr. Horvath Room 237  
3rd period: Calculus- Mr. Ford Room 306  
4th period:Lunch  
5th period:Study Hall Room 307  
6th period: Choir- Ms. Grimes Room 440

As far as she was concerned, this looked like it would be the easiest year she's had so far when it came to classes.  
She'd breeze through, no sweat.

"You ready Beth?" Called Maggie from the kitchen at her. She quickly put her schedule away and picked up her bag and took one last look in the mirror.

"Well, guess that's as good as I'll ever look." She said with a smile, and she went to the kitchen where her sister was sipping on some orange juice and reading the paper, a habit she had picked up from their father, Hershel.

"Mornin'" She said, heading to her mom and giving her a great big hug. She turned to her father and gave him his good morning hug as well.

"Good morning honey, breakfast is all ready." Said her mom, already leading her to the family table and setting a plate with fresh eggs, bacon and a fluffy piece of toast.

"Thanks momma." She said, sending up a quick prayer of thanks before digging in to her plate.

"How's it feel to be a senior now darling?" Asked Hershel as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Feels great daddy, 'specially since this year is gonna be my easy year." She said, pulling out her schedule and showing it to her dad. He looked over the paper, and winked at her.

"Just don't be letting that brain of yours turn to jelly there." He said playfully and gently knocking on her head with his curled up fingers.

"Don't worry daddy, it won't!" She assured him with that sweet voice of hers.

"Calculus ain't gonna be easy Beth." Said Maggie, as she too looked over her schedule. 

"Well, s' far as I'm concerned, it's an elective, so I don't really care." Said Beth, snatching the paper away and putting it away just as they heard a car pull in to their driveway. 

"Sounds like Glenn's here." Said Maggie as she cleared her plate and kissed her parents goodbye.  
"C'mon Beth. Let's go it's gettin late." She said as she pulled on her backpack and checked once more to make sure that she had everything she woud need for the day before she followed her sister outside.

"Bye daddy, bye mama."  
Her parents said goodbye and she walked swiftly out the door to the waiting red Camaro in her driveway. Her sister had already gotten in the car and she was taking advantage of the fact that she was alone with her boyfriend to make out with him. Beth only rolled her eyes and gave a few quick knocks to Maggie's side so that she'd let her in. 

"Morning Glenn." She said as she slid into the back seat of the nice car.

"Hey Beth. You ready for your last year of high school?" Asked Glenn as they drove down the long way from the farm to the quiet road that lead out to town.

"I guess so Glenn. Pretty nervous though." 

"Yeah? Don't be, it'll be okay, you'll see. Senior year of high school is the best time you're gonna have. " 

"Thanks… so I guess you're not nervous at all about your first day too?" 

"Nah, not at all. College is different from high school enough so that you don't feel all that out of place after a few weeks of break."  
Beth only nodded and settled back, hoping that what Glenn had said would prove to be true. She decided that she wasn't much in the mood to talk, and she flipped through her twitter, reading all of the 'first day' tweets her friends had posted.  
"Alright, we're here. You sure you got all your stuff?" Asked Maggie as she got out and helped Beth get out of the back seat. 

"Yeah, got it all." 

"You excited?" Asked Maggie, taking Beth's shoulders in her hands and giving them a firm squeeze. 

"Yeah, lookin forward to it."

"Ok well, if you need anything at all, let me know and I'll be down here faster than a lightning bolt you hear?" 

Beth giggled and gave her sister a hug.

"Don't worry so much Maggie, I'll be okay, I know my way around this place like the back of my hand, alright?"

"Yeah I know... sorry Beth, just that sometimes it's hard to remember that you're practically all grown up now, look at ya, a senior now… but alright, we're gonna pick you up after we get outta class. What time are you supposed to be out?"

"2:25, you?"

"Shoot, we get out at 3, so you're gonna have to wait for us some."

"S' okay, I don't mind."

"Well, see you then, good luck!"  
With that, Beth made her way to the main courtyard of the school where all of her friends already were. They jumped up and down at the sight of each other and hugged and giggled, remarking on how they missed each other, even though they had all seen eachother quite regularly over summer break. She compared schedules with her friends, and found that she didn't have very many classes with them, only English with three of them and a few of them had calculus but during different periods. 

"Ugh, I have Calculus second period, that's gonna be torment." Said her friend Angie, a short, petite blonde girl with pink streaks in her hair.

"Don't worry Angie, we can study together." Said Beth with a smile, and Angie grinned at her and the offer.

"Great, do we all have a break after second period?" Angie asked, to which the rest of the group nodded. 

"Alright then, I guess we'd better be runnin off to class then huh?" Said Beth, picking everything up and making her way to her first period class with the friends that shared that class, Beverly and Christie.  
Beverly was a loud, energetic extrovert with short curly brown hair and frankly, a body Beth was more than a little envious of.  
Christie was a tall, skinny redhead with glasses and green eyes and she was usually the quiet one of their little group.

First period English was fun, plus the Ms. Peletier was really sweet and patient with her rowdy class. Her gentle eyes put Beth at ease, and she decided that she really liked Ms. Peletier.  
Second period went by quickly, Mr. Horvath the history teacher was a lot of fun, he was funny and witty, plus he gave everyone a snack consisting of a juice box and crackers. Beth decided that she liked Mr. Horvath very much too. He assigned everyone to bring in a typed one page paper describing how history has impacted each individual. Due tomorrow.  
The bell rang and everybody was eager to get to their 15 minute break.  
Beth stayed behind just a minute in her class putting all of her things away. Everything seemed normal, but when she got to the spot where her friends had all gathered around, all she could hear was a buzz among them.

"- and even though he's kinda scruffy, he's so fucking hot!" She managed to hear Angie say when she was close enough.

"Who?" Beth asked, wondering if it had anything to do with an exchange student or maybe a new kid. Angie grinned at Beth and raised her eyebrows.

"The calculus teacher, Beth, weren't you listening?" Asked Angie in a semi-annoyed tone. Beth had the mind to snap back with her own annoyed accusation, but she instead began to wonder what in the hell Angie was talking about. She knew Mr. Ford, he was one of Hershel's regular customers at the farmers market every weekend. She wouldn't say Mr. Ford was ugly, but she certainly wouldn't say he was 'fucking hot' either. 

"Angie, you're crazy, Mr. Ford isn't all that cute at all."  
Beth's friends stared at her somewhat dumbfounded for a moment, before they all broke out in giggles.

"Beth, Angie isn't talking about Mr. Ford." Said Beverly, covering her mouth as she tried to hide a mocking smirk. 

"What? Mr. Ford is who we have for Calc, it says so on both our schedules!" Beth protested, feeling like maybe she was the only sane person left in her group. Just as the girls began to say something, they were interrupted by the arrival of some other friends, including Jimmy, Beth's ex boyfriend. 

"I'm gonna head off to class now, I want to get a head start." Beth said before Jimmy would have the chance to talk to her. She didn't even wait for anybody to reply to her, she just left them and began searching for her classroom number.  
306, bingo.  
The door was unlocked, and she snuck a peek inside. Empty.  
As she surveyed the empty classroom, she could only wonder what Angie was all in a tizzy over. If Mr. Ford wasn't their teacher, then who?  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the break, and Beth entered the classroom to wait for the period to start. She pulled out her phone and checked her twitter again.  
There was a lot of recent posts from her friends, and she giggled at all of the things she read. She was so into the posts that she didn't even notice anybody enter the classroom. 

"You know, you're not supposed to be on your phone." Said somebody that startled her to high heaven. She shot her eyes up, and there she locked her eyes with a pair of deep blue ones. 

"I'm sorry. " She managed to stammer and took a good look at the person that had so quietly entered the room.

"S' okay I guess. Just don't do that when class is goin on." He said, turning away and not bothering to wait for her response.

"Are… are you the calculus teacher?" Beth asked him as he walked toward the front of the class to his desk.

"Yeh."

"Oh"

Oh indeed…  
Angie sure wasn't kidding around. He was very attractive.  
Beth started to feel her face get hotter by the second as she continued to observe this man. He was lean, but through his black collared shirt, she could tell that he was very muscular. The jeans he was wearing certainty didn't help Beth's situation at all either. She tore her gaze away from him, and looked to the whiteboard. All that read was "Mr. Dixon" in messy letters.

"So, you're Mr. Dixon?"

"Yeh. S'pose you were expectin to see someone else here too huh."

"Oh yeah, on my schedule it says I have another teacher."

"Yeah well, looks like it happened t'everyone that has this class."

"I heard… but this is Calculus, right? I'm supposed to be here, right?" She asked nervously. 

"If you want, I'll check my class list for you. What's your name?" He asked, reaching for his class list.

"Beth. Beth Greene." She said.  
He looked in his list, and nodded.

"Yup, you're supposed to be here. Hope y'aint too disappointed." He said, just as students began to file in to the class.

"Are you kidding me? I think we're gonna get along just fine, Mr. Dixon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! So here we are at the end of the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed and I'd like to take a moment to sincerely thank you so much for reading :)


	2. Introductions Can Be Scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I bring you a bit of Daryl P.O.V!!!
> 
> Now, for your enjoyment:

It's 4 am and I'm wide awake by now. Isn't really easy for me to sleep as it is, but this night? Fuck, I'm just a mess of nerves. I almost feel like laughing at myself, only I don't because I'm riled up enough as it is. Might as well get a good workout in before I have to go.   
Never in a million fucking years did I think that my life would be where it is today. If anybody had told me 10 years ago that I, Daryl Dixon would be on the verge of my first day on the job as a teacher -a calculus teacher no less- well, I'd probably chase 'em off with my crossbow. Yeah, I'm pretty good with it, I gotta say. It's not as coventional as a gun, but that's the way I like it.  
Shit, if it wasn't for my friend Rick… who the hell knows if I'd even be alive...  
No time to think about that. I have to think about my day. High school, fuck, I hated high school and here I am going right back. 

Its almost time, and I haven't even had any breakfast. Maybe its for the best, as nervous as I am… So, this is it. I'm on my way, and I can't help but think that I've either made the best or the worst decision of my life.  
Shit, when I told Merle about me becoming a teacher, he couldn't believe it. He thought I was just fuckin' around with him, amd when he realized I was serious, he couldn't stop laughing. 

"You gonna go into teaching little brother? Well shit, aren't ya the productive lil member of society. Tell ya what, if you last even a year doin' that shit, I'll be a monkey's uncle."   
Yeah, well what would he know about being productive... spends his time locked up these days, who the fuck knows when he'll get out.. or even if he gets out…  
Oh shit, I'm here… still deserted as hell but I'd rather be here early and get my shit done before anyone else gets here. Besides me, there are only 5 other cars in the faculty parking lot, which makes me wonder who the fuck would get here earlier than 6 am. Whatever, gotta get my head in the game. Gonna be dealin with 16-17 year old smart mouth little punks.   
Shit.  
So, I find the principals office pretty quick. I steer clear of the small talk with the older woman in the lobby, I just nod and agree to the shit she says as she leads me around the place. The faculty room, our mail boxes… which honestly are just adult sized cubbies. I write my name on a sticky label and place it over the space that's assigned to me, and that's it. Basically I just sign in and I go to my class first, drop my stuff off and then off to the library to print out a syllabus for each of my students which are supposed to be 80 of 'em total.   
Which honestly ain't bad, cuz I know for a fact that some teachers gotta deal with around 130 total. Guess calculus ain't all that popular... Good. 

First period goes by fine actually, I didn't have any problems 'cept a few of 'em tryin to be cute and fuck around. I let ' em introduce 'emselves to the class, which was pretty fun I gotta say. No lil shit heads so far. Although I see a few girls gigglin amongst themselves and suddenly stop when I look at them. Maybe they're just whisperin' 'bout some kid they like. At first I think they may even be talkin 'bout me, but.. naw…  
Second period is much of the same, I introduce myself an all that, but this time, I know somethin' up. First period girls gigglin and whisperin, but now a lil group a them doin it again, and the feeling of dread rises into my chest cuz this time I know they're talkin 'bout me… the fuck?….   
I feel so relieved when the break comes around, I practically run out of class to go get a drink at the faculty lounge where thankfully, I'm alone at first. I go into the bathroom to check myself out. What if some punk smeared whiteout on my jeans and that's why them girls were gigglin? The mirrors an are pretty small, but if I step back enough I can see myself well enough… nope, no whiteout... my jeans are still black as black. Shit, now that I look at myself, there's nothing wrong with me. Black pants, black collared, button down shirt and a solid red tie. What the fuck is there to stare at? I stop lookin at myself and get out fast when I hear someone coming in to the lounge. Just as I thought, a few women had come in, and as they chatted amongst 'emselves, I slip past without a word.   
It's not that I'm anti-social... I just don't feel like talkin much this morning. 'Sides, I'm here to do my job an nothin' else. The bell rings and I pick up my pace, hopin' I make it to class before any students. 

I get closer and closer to the classroom, and also, closer to the end of the day. That's when I notice that the door opened a little.   
I pull on it just a little and peek in, and I see… I see this girl. Just sittin' there lookin' at her phone hypnotized like girls usually are on those things. She doesn't even notice me when I slip in and sneak up behind her.   
I'm not snoopin', just so happens I see that she's on twitter. I don't get what the big deal is with that website.   
Anyway, I'm standing back here, and she still doesn't notice me.   
Well.   
I don't really know what the standard protocol for this is. Should I just stride in? Tap her on the shoulder? Nah, maybe I should say something. It's not that easy though, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise when the first thing I said made her jump almost clear outta her skin.   
I want to laugh cuz it's so damn funny, but then…   
Fuck.  
Then I get a look at her.  
No Daryl, don't think, don't...  
-Beautiful-  
That's the very first word that pops into my thick, stupid head. Immediately followed by my throat suddenly feeling as dry as dirt. Shit, why is this happening? Why am I feeling this way? She hasn't even said a word to me and already I feel like I did when I was a fuckin' teenager.  
Stop Daryl. No. Just NO.  
Then I see 'er big blue eyes stare into mine and I can't look away, I just can't.   
This… this is bad. I'm noticin' things about her that I shouldn't, like those eyes, or her smooth white skin… and damn if I didn't notice how much I thought blondes were my type before…

What the fuck?! Enough! 

Ugh, I'm grossing my own self out. I sound like some rapey asshole. This girl is my student! My damn student! No more of this bullshit. Not to mention the fact that she's most definitely underage.  
She's asking me questions, and thank the lord more students start comin' into class. I don't think I would have been able to take the tension…   
Yeah, that's what this is… 

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

Daryl looked at all of the students now seated in his classroom, and when the last bell rang, he went to the door and pulled it shut. 

"Alright alright everyone, settle down, breaks over." He called over the chatter of his students, who stopped talking for the most part and looked towards their teacher. Daryl walked to the center of the class, and grabbed his list of students for his 3rd period.

"I'm gonna call attendance, and if yer here well yer here I guess. Just raise yoir hand and I'll mark you down as present, ya' understand? Oh, and by the way, I'm your calculus teacher this year, Mr. Dixon." He didn't wait for them to reply, he knew they'd gotten the message. He began calling out their names, and one by one they answered.   
"Here…."

"…Alexa Gail?"

"Present." 

"Beth Greene?"

"Present, Mr. Dixon." He looked up from his list at her, the blonde girl…

"Right… Beth" Daryl thought as he checked her name off the list.   
She had her hand half up and timidly, but all the while she was smiling so sweetly in Daryl's direction. He couldn't help it, he swallowed visibly, diverting his eyes as quick as he could to keep doing what he was doing.

"Uh… Haley Halstead?" He said while trying his damnedest to keep his voice from trembling. He made it through the rest of the list, and began handing out the syllabus for the class. 

"Tomorrow is when we're gonna start gettin' into calculus on a serious note. Today I'd like for all you t'introduce yourselves to the class. Everyone okay with that or all you too eager to get started on calculus?" He said with a joking spark in his voice. Just as he expected, all of them quickly agreed to the intros.   
"Right then, I guess we'll just start from alphabetical order." Daryl said.  
The first student began their introduction to the class, and Daryl listened as they began to speak, onky this time he was having a harder time concentrating on whatever his students were saying.

And of course he wasn't just half listening to them all counting them down until Beth spoke. Nope. He also was NOT seriously affected by her occasional glances in his direction. Never, why would he be? It's not like he too was occasionally and very, very discreetly looking in her general direction. Pfft, he had a class to look after, he could lool wherever the hell he needed to!

"Uhh… I'm done Mr. Dixon..." said the girl named Alexa. Daryl was a startled from his thoughts when he heard her speak, and felt just a little embarrassed that he hadn't noticed that she was done with her intro.

"Oh, right. Thanks Alexa. That was… that was very interesting. Who's next? Oh, right. Beth." He said, clearing his throat and looking right at her, nodding to let her know that she was clear to talk.   
Beth smiled and smoothed out her clothes before rising up from her seat and smiling at him… again…. Daryl sat back in his chair just a little more than before and this time, he allowed himself to look at her. Just to really look into those round, big blue eyes… 

"Hi everyone... I'm Beth Greene.… ummm… I don't think there's much to say about me, other than that I love to sing… I love to dance and sing at the same time… I love my father's farm, I love the animals, the trees, the grass… but most of all, I love my family. My daddy and momma and my sister.… and that's pretty much me. Nothing complicated, just that what I love, I love with all of my heart and forever."

Daryl nodded at Beth when she stopped talking, cleared his throat and he thanked her.

"Very nice Beth, thank you for sharing that with us. Now, Haley Halstead."  
He nodded at the girl named Haley. Now, Daryl knew that Haley was talking, and he also knew that he should be paying attention... but every time he even glanced in Beth's direction, he'd become painfully aware of her eyes on him. He couldn't let that affect him, and decided that he wouldn't fall prey to whatever was going on in her hormonal mind.

"Alright Daryl... concentrate, don't let that bother you, don't even look at her anymore. Better yet, ignore her altogether. Yeah, that'll work." He said, adjusting himself in his seat. 

"Thank you Haley… next?" 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and before Beth knew it, the last bell had rung and everybody began to file out of class. Just as she had expected, most of the girls from her group were asking for her opinion regarding Mr. Dixon. 

"Yeah, he's okay I guess.… real nice too." Beth said to her friends. Of course, 'okay' was an understatement. No, in fact that man was something else. Beth couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she liked it. A lot.

"I love calculus" said Angie with a devilish grin.

"Pfft, I'd like to hear you say that when we actually get into calculus." Said Beth, shoving Angie gently.

"Whatever Beth. You got a ride home?" Asked Angie. 

"Yeah, but Maggie's gonna be here a little late for me since she doesn't get out until three…"

"If you want, just call her and tell her I'll take you home!"

"That's a good idea, hold on a sec. "   
Beth said as she took her phone out and dialed Maggie.  
No answer. She dialed a second time, and still no answer.

"Shoot… I guess she's still in class… oh well, thanks anyway Angie, I'm just gonna wait for Maggie. " Beth said as she settled down on a table in the courtyard that faced the main gate of the school. 

"Ok, I'd wait with you but I gotta get home and do my homework before I have to start my shift at Wendy's. " 

"Don't worry Angie, its okay. I won't be waiting long anyway. I'll see you tomorrow!" 

"See ya!"   
Beth watched as her friend disappeared from sight, and sighed as less and less students passed her by and then suddenly, everything was quiet and she was alone. She pulled out her diary and began to write down everything thst had happened to her that day, with the spotlight on her brooding teacher.

A loud sound penetrated the silence she was surrounded in, and when she looked up, she made eye contact with none other than Mr. Dixon who was walking quickly in the direction of the faculty parking lot. She smiled at him, a sweet grin from ear to ear and she almost said something, but he didn't even wave or say a word.   
Daryl broke eye contact with Beth and looked straight ahead, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence. 

"Huh? How rude! Well, maybe he just didn't see that it was me." Beth reasoned mentally. She packed up all of her things and decided to walk after him.   
Daryl felt like someone was trailing him. The old sensation of being followed was still so fresh in his memory that it brought chills to his skin. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that somebody WAS behind him.

"Hi Mr. Dixon!" Shouted Beth, picking up her pace to catch up with him. 

Shit…

Daryl said nothing for a moment while he studied her expression. She looked happy, cheerful… excited even.

"Hi."

"Beth, remember? Third period?" She said with a cheerful tone in her voice.

Remember her? Fuck, Daryl had been fighting himself internally all day to stop thinking about that blonde and get her out of his mind…

"Yeh… I remember." He said, still keeping up his brisk pace.   
Beth felt herself starting to feel a little frustrated with Mr. Dixon. Was he always this short and quiet?"

"So, how did you like our school?"

"It's nice…" 

"Where did you teach before coming here Mr. Dixon?" She asked, noting that he had slowed some.

"I…well nowhere. This is my first teachin' gig." He said, feeling a little less tense with each step he took.

"I see… did you always want to be a teacher? Like, was this what you always wanted to be?"  
Daryl chuckled for the briefest of moments, and looked at her.

"No. Not really. I'm just good with numbers an' I guess it seemed like a good idea to teach what I know."   
Beth giggled, and damn if that just didn't sound like music to his ears…

"That's really interesting Mr. Dixon." 

"Hey, n what'r you still doing here? Didn't the last bell ring a while ago?"

"Oh I'm just waiting for my sister to pick me up. She gets out of school later so I just wait here for her." She said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, something which Daryl noticed and totally did not find endearing. No way.

"Oh. Well, hope it goes by fast 'en" he said as they reached the edge of the parking lot. 

"Yeah… so, you headed home?"

"Uh… yeh. Well we'll see ya tomorrow alright?" he said as he took out his keys.

"Okay, tomorrow 3rd period." 

"Yeh."

"Can't wait. Bye."


End file.
